


We’ll never die

by Achernar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однострочники, надёрганные из разных таймлайнов. Логики нихт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мою инквизиторшу зовут Хамия (ударение на "я"), и пишу я, понятное дело, про неё)  
> Собственно, Хамия - http://i.imgur.com/Yy4DLTr.jpg

Выжженые молниями Силы трупы пахнут палёным мясом и горелыми тряпками. И дерьмом – кто-то из этой падали обделался то ли от страха, то ли от болевого шока. Хамие хочется брезгливо вытереть руки. Снять тяжёлые новые перчатки и вытереть руки. И убить ещё кого-нибудь так же – медленно и со вкусом сжечь Силой заживо изнутри. Отголоски молний всё ещё покалывают кончики пальцев.  
"Не оправданная необходимостью жестокость", как ей говорили. Кто-то испытывал после этих слов "неоправданную жестокость" на себе, перед кем-то приходилось склонять голову и изображать смирение.  
Хамия косится на дашада, ещё сражающегося с кучкой недобитых слабаков – кажется, под очередным ударом виброклинка у одного из троих попросту раскалывается череп – и заранее злится. Чисто, не слишком аккуратно, но одним ударом, "не мучая".  
Хамия не то, чтобы его ненавидит – она никого не ненавидит – просто испытывает тяжёлое, плохо осознаваемое раздражение на то, что её новоявленная двухметровая тень, похоже, из таких же. Добреньких.  
Его глупо убивать, но Хамия меняет направление удара в последний момент, когда молния уже соскальзывает с пальцев, выдёргивая последнего слабака из-под удара... Дашад опускает клинок и смотрит, как тело его несостоявшейся жертвы дёргается в предсмертной агонии, а потом бесформенной кучей оседает на песок.  
"Сейчас выскажется," - раздражённо думает Хамия.  
\- Ты умеешь убивать, - веско замечает дашад.  
Хамия пару секунд ошарашено ждёт продолжения – но дашад явно закончил мысль и не собирается продолжать. Вот так просто, без нравоучений, завуалированным… комплиментом. Хамия зло ухмыляется. Комплимент или что – они ещё посмотрят, а пока…  
\- Ты тоже. Не стой столбом, шагай.


	2. Chapter 2

Хамие нужно отстирывать рукав от чьих-то кровавых мозгов, у неё чуть-чуть дрожат коленки от перенапряжения, и жжёт ладони отголосками молний – говорят, можно перестараться и сжечь самого себя... на это ей наплевать. Хамия чувствует что-то похожее на адреналиновую эйфорию, как всегда после выигранного трудного сражения. Похожее, но… Хамия оборачивается через плечо на свою новую тень – сутулого и тихого, замотанного в тряпки по самые глаза, подозрительно мрачного калиша.  
\- Тебе было весело, ученик? – спрашивает Хамия.  
Ученик.  
Ей до сих пор диковато произносить это слово. Ей до сих пор диковато, что за этого типа она теперь чувствует какую-то… кажется, это называется ответственность. По крайней мере, ей хочется, чтобы её грёбаный ученик вписался в её команду: чокнутый дашад, чокнутый пират, чокнутая джедайка и чокнутый имперский лейтенантик. И она сама. Хамия зло хихикает.  
\- Да, - после длиннющей, на несколько шагов, паузы отвечает калиш. И мысль развивать, кажется, не собирается.  
Хамия разворачивается на сто восемьдесят так резко, что они едва не сталкиваются – точнее она едва не влепляется лицом ему в грудь. Ладони жжёт. Она может убить его, если решит, что он не вписывается в её команду – никто не вякнет…  
\- Ты не особо-то разговорчив для того, кому весело.  
"…скажет хоть слово в оправдание – убью", - думает Хамия.  
\- Дела говорят лучше, чем слова, - невозмутимо отвечает калиш.  
От чьих-то кровавых мозгов ему надо отмываться почти полностью – и то проще выкинуть тряпки и купить новые, и… кстати да, у неё как раз совершенно случайно завалялась куча ненужных денег.  
\- Уговорил, - фыркает Хамия – палёные мозги воняют отвратительно. – С боевым крещением в моей команде. Ученик.  
Калиш – Зейлек – молча кивает.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Дарт Танатон объявил мне каггат, - говорит Хамия. – Я приняла вызов.  
А потом выдыхает, выдыхает, выдыхает пока в груди не остаётся ни капли воздуха, только боль от необходимости делать новый вдох, чтоб не задохнуться, и что-то ледяное и липкое, подпирающее рёбра изнутри. Хамие хочется вскрыть брюшину самой себе, разломать рёбра и достать это липкое, неживое и очень цепкое.  
Кажется, это называется страх. Какая чушь – бояться проиграть гнилому старикашке. Чушь ли – бояться проиграть члену Тёмного совета?  
Кажется, это называется слабость – она почти не слушает, что говорит её команда: ужасаются, предостерегают, пытаются планировать… До сознания доходит только очередное упоминание Тулак Хорда, и Хамия сперва хочет размазать Кема по столу до хруста костей, чтоб знал, когда и что уместно – и только потом…  
\- Тулак Хорд одержал победу в каггате и стёр из истории даже имя своего врага.  
Хамия вдыхает слишком много и кашляет, только усилием воли удерживаясь, чтоб не подавиться совсем.  
\- Танатон – не мальчик для битья, - медленно проговаривает она, прикрывая глаза. Вслух – но скорее себе, так проще укладывать в голове возможные слабости противника – плевать, что их вроде как и нет, плевать на команду, слушатели ей не мешают, один даже очень сейчас помог…  
\- Он всего лишь маленький жалкий ситх. Ты уничтожишь его, госпожа.  
Команда переглядывается – Хамия подглядывает из-под ресниц. Ей хочется что-нибудь переломать – от злости на себя, от облегчения, что неживое и липкое, чуждое ей чувство рассасывается с каждым вдохом. Она уничтожит Танатона. Она навсегда сохранит в истории память о его позорной слабости – чтоб и спустя тысячу лет над его именем хохотали.  
\- Да, Кем. Я его уничтожу.


	4. Chapter 4

Хамия бьёт без замаха, просто кулаком, щедро добавляя Силы, потому что иначе с её комплекцией бить нехрупкого мужчину – форменная глупость.  
«Спокойствие – ложь, есть только Страсть», - неуместно крутится в голове навязчивой повторяющейся строчкой, пробиваясь сквозь туман ослепляющей ярости, - «Спокойствие – ложь…»  
Не успевший по-нормальному поклониться Зейлек неловко беззвучно дёргается, как большая тряпичная кукла, и Хамия бьёт снова, обрушивает Силу ему на плечи, заставляя упасть на колени. По кончикам пальцев соблазнительно проскакивает щекотка от зарождающихся молний, и сквозь ярость пробивается ещё одна связная мысль – убить. Убить сейчас, чтобы никогда больше… Хамия стискивает кулаки, давя соблазн в зародыше, и попросту пинает Зейлека в и без того пострадавший пропоротый бок. Безмозглый, бесполезный ученик, полезший один на двух джедаев, вопреки запрету. Вопреки приказу.  
Хамия сама не поняла, что сделала, чтобы успеть.  
Ярость неохотно отпускает, укладываясь горячими кольцами где-то внутри, отчаянно хочется кого-нибудь убить. Как было бы просто – убить, придавить Силой чуть крепче и попросту задушить…  
\- Ты понял свою ошибку, ученик? – цедит она, почти не разжимая губ, и старательно не смотрит на распластанного перед ней Зейлека.  
Боится, что не удержится от соблазна.  
\- Да… мой лорд.  
\- Она не повторится?  
\- Нет, мой лорд.  
Хамия выдыхает, кусает губу и всё ещё не смотрит…  
\- Вот и славно.  
…боится, что снова придётся бояться за своего ученика. Ненавидит бояться.


	5. Chapter 5

Наскоро залатанная, только чудом не сломанная спина болит настолько, что Хамия не может заставить себя даже сменить заведомо уязвимую позу. Только чуть приоткрывает глаза и смотрит сквозь ресницы, как Кем вроде бы бессмысленно обходит каюту, а потом подходит к дивану, на котором она лежит, и исчезает из поля зрения.  
Это было бы весело – будь она в лучшей форме.  
Это опасно – всё ещё опасно, потому что Кему, пожалуй, хватит сил убить её, если сможет застать врасплох и атаковать неожиданно. Хамие нравится ненадолго терять его из поля зрения в бою, слишком сладко щекочет нервы ожиданием и чувством собственного превосходства от того, что Кем ей по-прежнему верен. Или делает вид, что верен. В общем-то, Хамие всё равно, что из этого правда… Было бы, если б не треклятая спина.  
Умирать на собственном корабле – глупо.  
Диван тяжело прогибается под весом Кема, садящегося ей чуть ли не ноги, и Хамия «сонно» сдвигает руку – совсем чуть-чуть, но из такого положения она сможет ударить Силой. Спина болит.  
Треклятая спина болит, замедляя реакции, и Хамия даже не дёргается от протянутой руки… Кем всего лишь трогает левый крупный рожек, плотно увитый давным-давно вросшей в кость стальной побрякушкой. В рожках, конечно, нет никаких нервов, но Хамие кажется, что это прикосновение она чувствует. Чувствует – и не понимает. Кем, кажется, тоже не понимает, что делает – тянет за рожек так, что это уже ощущается, и Хамие идиотски хочется не убивать его за такую наглость, а расхохотаться.  
Потом побьёт. Когда проспится и сожрёт ещё горсточку той чудесной отравы, которая обещает регенерацию за сколько-то там часов…  
Это опасно – всегда будет опасно, и всегда весело. Хамия закрывает глаза.


	6. Chapter 6

Хамия отхлёбывает давно остывший чай, хорошо так разбавленный вечным ливнем Дромунд-Кааса. Хамия откидывается на перилах назад, ловя момент, когда ещё немного – и можно кувырнуться вниз. Если свалиться с такой высоты – не спасёт никакая Сила, будет красивая кровавая лепёшка – видела она таких неудачников, ничего интересного, глупая смерть.  
\- Иди сюда! – кричит Хамия заходящему в квартиру Зейлеку – из-за дождя не слышно, но в Силе почувствовать нетрудно.  
Её большой ученичок, её женатый ученичок, как вырос, надо же – и плевать, что он вообще-то старше… Хамия хихикает и не глядя кидает чашку с балкона. Надо же куда-то тратить деньги – почему не на новый сервиз или ещё что-то такое же бесполезное.  
\- Иди сюда, - повторяет она, цепляется за Зейлека руками и ногами, стаскивает мокрую маску, лижет в угол рта, привычно и неудобно натыкаясь щекой на выпирающий вперёд клык…  
\- Мой ло…  
\- Какая она? – перебивает Хамия.  
Какая она – его первая, и явно не последняя жена. Зейлек молчит с полминуты…  
\- Калишка.  
Хамия сбивается с мысли.  
Хамия смеётся.  
Калишка. Просто она – калишка, и это её единственное достоинство. Её ученик по-прежнему принадлежит только ей.


End file.
